In such a reclosable pants-type disposable diaper, a fastening member having a male touch fastener is attached to a back flap, and the male touch fastener is fastened to a front flap.
Such a reclosable diaper can be easily worn by a wearer by himself/herself, and by attaching/detaching the male touch fastener to/from the front flap, it is possible to finely adjust the fit in the girth direction after it is worn and to see if the diaper is dirty after it is worn (see the first patent document).